


Rough Sex

by sambukasam



Series: 100 Followers Headcanons [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, PORN gifs, Rough Sex, Smut, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A porny headcanon on what I think rough sex with TFW would be like





	Rough Sex

## sam

His hips would slam into yours, each thrust sending the bed frame slamming into the wall behind you. Your hands held on tight to the pillow to keep from reaching down and rubbing your clit, knowing that your patience would be rewarded. Sometimes, if he couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom, he’d order you to strip and fuck you right there and then in the middle of the hall, arms wrapped around you, using them as leverage to aid his cock sliding easily through your soaked cunt.

  


## dean

His hand would always find it way to your throat when he was filled with pent up aggression. He loved how you’d clench extra tight around him while he temporarily cut off your airway. His cock was pounding into your pussy so hard that you knew you’d be feeling him this time next week. If that wasn’t enough for him, he’d change the position. When you were on your hands and knees, his hand never left your hair. Constantly tugging, using it to help him fuck into you even harder, taking advantage of how if he pulled it tight enough your pussy would twitch around him.

  


## castiel

If his day had been frustrating, he had a tendency of showing up when you were in the shower. The soft grunt he’d let out to alert you of his presence said everything he didn’t have to, letting you know that he needed to take his frustrations out on something and you were more than willing to be his little toy for as long as was needed. The shower sex would always be over quick, both of you eager for the main event that would occur in the bedroom. Once you were done in there, he’d fly you to your room and his grace would dry you instantly. He’d fuck into you, hard and deep, while one hand wound its way into your hair to hold your head still so that he could kiss you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
